Firearms of the shotgun variety have existed in many different forms and types for many decades. Different types of shotguns have been developed for different types of shooting. For example, and without limitation, there are single-shot, break-action shotguns, side-by-side double barrel shotguns, over-and-under double barrel shotguns, pump-action single barrel shotguns, semi-automatic shotguns, and various other types of shotguns. Shotgun technology continues to evolve to meet the diverse needs of shooting sports enthusiasts. Many factors are considered in designing shotguns, such as appearance, weight, feel, ease of use, end use, and individual preferences of shooters.
Over-and-under double barrel shotguns, in particular, are extremely popular among shooting enthusiasts. Over-and-under shotguns are particularly suitable for sporting clays. The present invention relates to improvements in over-and-under shotguns.
The overall weight of an over-and-under shotgun is a primary concern for all models and types of such shotguns. The lighter the shotgun, the easier it is to handle. Where competitive shooting places a premium on rapid handling and aiming, such as in sporting clays, weight is particularly important.
Another major design concern relates to the feel of the over-and-under shotgun. Typically the sleeker the shotgun design, the easier it is to handle and control. Factors such as the overall height, width, and contour of the shotgun contribute to its sleekness and its “feel” characteristics.
Still another important factor with respect to over-and-under shotguns relates to the overall appearance of the firearm. Generally, a thinner, sleeker shotgun has a better appearance. Such sleek designs make the shotgun appear easy to control and handle. Larger designs appear more bulky and cumbersome, and thus more difficult to handle and control.
Traditional over-and-under shotguns have typically involved a full-pin or trunnion-type hinge. That is, the hinge mechanism, which allows the barrel/receiver section to be pivoted away from the stock portion of the firearm, articulates about a specific pivot point typically defined by a full-pin hinge or a trunnion. A full-pin design requires a substantial amount of material surrounding the pin or trunnion and thus a greater dimension in terms of the overall height of the shotgun. This works against the design goal of making a sleeker, low-profile shotgun.
Another particular challenge with respect to over-and-under shotguns relates to the surfaces that bear the load of the recoil force upon discharging the shotgun. Typically, traditional over-and-under shotguns have required at least two separate load-bearing surfaces to absorb the recoil shock of the shotgun. The tolerances of such multiple load-bearing surfaces must be extremely precise to even begin to approach an equalized load distribution of the recoil force on these multiple load-bearing surfaces. Where the tolerances are not precise, a common problem with respect to over-and-under shotguns, one of the load-bearing surfaces absorbs most or substantially all of the recoil force. After time, this causes the working or moving parts of the firearm to loosen up or become sloppy in their action.
A major reason for the need to have two load-bearing surfaces relates to surface area. Where only a limited amount of surface area exists with respect to a particular hinge (i.e., a full-pin or trunnion-type hinge), additional surface area is generally required to absorb the shock generated by the recoil of the firearm upon discharge. Accordingly, because the surface area surrounding the hinge portion itself cannot be increased, a second load-bearing surface area must be provided to absorb a portion of the shock of the recoil force. Tolerances of the load-bearing surfaces must be tight where dual load-bearing surfaces are required.
Still another problem with respect to traditional over-and-under shotguns relates to the need to notch the bottom surface of the receiver portion of an over-and-under shotgun to accommodate full articulation of the barrel section relative to the receiver section. This type of full articulation is required to allow the firearm to eject the spent casings and allow new shotgun shells to be loaded into the chambers. A need exists, therefore, with respect to an appropriate over-and-under shotgun design that would remove the need to notch the forearm portion of the firearm.